PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core represents the executive, coordinating and oversight component of the Joint Biology Consortium (JBC). The Brigham and Women's Hospital, Boston Children's Hospital and the Broad Institute have much to offer arthritis researchers, but smooth access to these resources requires a shared logistical infrastructure. The Admin Core develops and maintains this infrastructure, keeping JBC members informed of the latest technological advances and maximizing opportunities for collaborative studies. Importantly, the Admin Core will leverage the expertise and commitment of JBC members to develop the next generation of top-flight musculoskeletal researchers. This work is reflected in two aims. First, an experienced team of investigators and administrators will ensure efficient, fiscally-responsible operation of the JBC Resource Cores to provide key tools for arthritis research, coordinated through a central user interface: the JBC Web Portal. This team will monitor service utilization, user feedback, and research productivity. Leadership will work together with the JBC Advisory Committee to ensure that the JBC adapts rapidly to member needs in order to ensure optimal utilization of JBC resources. Second, the JBC will build the arthritis research community through the monthly JBC Synergy Meeting, communication through the JBC Web Portal and an electronic newsletter, the JBC visiting professor program, and outreach. Importantly, the JBC Enrichment Program will foster junior investigators through the Aims Review Committee, the JBC Mentoring Program, and the JBC Microgrant Program. The Admin Core is led by committed arthritis researchers and award-winning mentors Dr. Peter Nigrovic and Dr. Elizabeth Karlson, supported by a skilled administrative team, an Executive Committee chaired by Dr. Michael Brenner, and external oversight through the JBC Advisory Committee chaired by Dr. Ellen Gravallese. Together, this team will ensure that the JBC becomes an effective community of junior and senior investigators working toward the common goal of understanding inflammatory arthritis.